


The Jacket

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining (sort of), Oblivious Finn, poes a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Poe teaches Finn something about love
Relationships: Finnpoe, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second finnpoe fic (first one published on ao3) let me know what you think and how I can fix it

Finn sat against the wall of the ship, one of his hands clinging to the jacket he wore. It was Poe’s. It was stupid to wear it, Poe was dead after all, but Finn couldn’t find it in him to take it off. The Resistance pilot had helped him escape the Order, that meant everything to Finn. He held the jacket a little closer and drifted off to sleep. 

Rey asks him about it, and he just brushes her off.  
“What’s with that jacket of yours?” Rey asks. “You never take it off.”  
Finn tugs at his sleeve self consciously.  
“Belonged to someone important.”  
She noticed the sadness in Finn’s eyes and didn’t press him further. 

Finn sees him across the way. He wonders if his eyes are deceiving him, if he’s just hoping it’s real. But when Poe wraps him in a hug, all his doubts disappear.  
“That's my jacket.”  
The statement catches Finn by surprise. “oh, s-oh.” He begins taking it off but Poe stops him.  
“Keep it. It suits you.” Eh hits Finn on the arm. "You're a good man, Finn."  
Finn feels his cheeks begin to warm. “Man, you have no idea how happy I am that you’re alive. I thought you were gone.”  
Poe smiles and hugs him again. “I’m here, buddy.” He pulls away and holds Finn by the shoulders. “You gotta tell me all the crazy shit that happened.”  
Finn nods his head eagerly. “There’s a lot to tell.”  
Poe claps his shoulder. “I’m glad you made it, Finn.”  
Finn sighs as he lets himself relax. “Yeah, me too.”

Finn finally takes the jacket off that night. He carefully drapes it over a chair in his living quarters before sitting down on his bed to take his boots off.  
A knock from the door makes him look up. Poe is leaning against the door frame, an easy smile on his lips.  
“Hey,” Finn says.  
“Hey,” Poe replies. “Just wanted to check on you. You doing ok?”  
“Better now that I know you’re alive,” Finn answers honestly. Poe smiles teasingly.  
“You were worried about me?”  
“I was,” Finn says as he takes off his second boot and sets it aside. He looks up at Poe. “You were my symbol of hope. That’s why I wore the jacket, it reminded me to have hope.”  
Poe’s smile turns genuine. “I never woulda got out of there without you.”  
Finn smiles. “You’re a cunning guy, you would’ve figured it out.”  
“I don't know about that. Give yourself some credit.”  
“Either way, I’m glad we both made it out alive.”  
Poe pushes off the door and moves to sit beside Finn on the bed.  
“How’re you adjusting to life in the Resistance?”  
“Probably a hundred times better than living under The First Order.”  
Poe smiles ruefully and pulls something from his pocket. It’s a nutrient bar. He breaks it in half and hands one half to FInn.  
“They’re strict on rations around here, but I snuck this. Kind of a celebratory nutrient bar.”  
Finn laughs and takes a bite of the bar. It was almost tasteless, but Finn couldn’t complain. He was sitting in his own bedroom with a man he admired, having just narrowly escaped death.  
“Thanks.”  
Poe raises his half and gently bumps it against Finn’s. Finn laughs quietly before noticing Poe’s troubled expression.  
“You’re worried about Rey, aren’t you?”  
Poe nods his head. “Yeah.”  
Finn looks straight ahead. “Yeah, me too.”  
“I mean, I never even met her, but I think she’s more important to the Resistance than we think.”  
Finn takes another bite and swallows the dry nutrient bar.  
“She’s strong. She’ll be back, I know it.”  
“So you two got pretty close, huh?”  
Finn looks down at the floor. “I suppose so.”  
“You got a girl back home?”  
“Stormtroopers don’t have families.”  
Poe nods solemnly. “Maybe you should go for it with Rey. The First Order doesn’t control you anymore, so what’s stopping you?”  
“Nothing, I guess,” Finn answers. “I just don’t know if I see Rey that way.”  
“Oh.” Poe isn’t sure what else to say.  
“I’ve never loved anyone,” Finn says after a moment. “I’m not sure how it feels.” He looks at Poe. “Have you ever loved someone?”  
Poe’s face grows white in color as he looks towards the door.  
“Yeah, a long time ago. He was a pilot like me, died fighting the Order.”  
Finn’s shoulders slump. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Poe says with a shrug. “It was a long time ago.” He smiles at Finn. “If you love someone, you’ll know it.”  
“How do you know?”  
Poe sighs as he tries to think about how to explain it. “You just...know.”  
“What if you’ve never loved or been loved? How do you measure love if you have no prior scale for it?”  
The question rattles Poe to his core. The thought that no one had ever loved Finn was jarring. A man so deserving of love had never been shown it. It seemed cruel.  
“You let people love you,” Poe answers after a minute. “And then you learn to return that love.”  
“I don’t think anyone on this base even likes me.”  
Poe shakes his head. “That’s not true.”  
Finn looks at him.  
“I like you,” Poe says. “That’s gotta count for something.”  
Finn surges forward, closing the distance between them. Poe’s eyes open wide in surprise momentarily before he lets himself melt into Finn. He wraps a hand around the back of Finn’s neck, pulling him closer.  
When they part, they stare at each other for a few seconds.  
Poe speaks first.  
“I didn’t expect you to do that.”  
Finn’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Me neither.” His heart drops as he realizes that might not have been what Poe wanted. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes quickly. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”  
Poe smiles softly and takes Finn’s chin in his hand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Finn exhales in relief.  
“So you’re not mad?”  
Poe laughs quietly and shakes his head. “Of course not. I’ve been waiting for that to happen since we met.”  
Finn smiles. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
Finn kisses him again, because he really can’t get enough of Poe. He manages to get Poe onto his back, and the two are soon a panting mess.  
Poe breaks out laughing in the middle of it, and Finn pulls away self consciously.  
“What’s funny? Am I doing something wrong?”  
Poe shakes his head and holds Finn’s face in his hands. “No, you’re doing great. I’m just blown away.”  
Finn runs his hand down Poe’s arm. “Why?”  
“Because you’re amazing.”  
Finn kisses Poe’s temple. “So are you. You’re the most amazing person I’ve met.”  
“You did grow up under the First Order, so you bar’s probably pretty low.”  
Finn shakes his head. “I mean it.”  
Poe gives a small smile and reaches up, gently rubbing up and down Finn’s bicep.  
He kisses Finn, if only so he doesn’t have to respond.  
“I should get back to my quarters,” Poe mumbles. “I’ll never hear the end of it from Leia if she catches wind of this.”  
Finn nods in understanding. Poe grunts as he rolls off of Finn and sits on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey, we’re good right? I mean, I don’t want things to be weird between us.”  
Finn smiles. “Yeah, we’re good.”  
Poe returns the smile and leans down to kiss Finn one more time. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, he leaves without another word. Finn watches as he goes, holding a hand over his heart. 

Finn slips on the jacket the next morning and breathes in the faint smell of Poe that had lingered on it. He pulls on his boots and goes to find Poe. They should gather the council and agree on how to get Rey back.  
He finds Poe in the hanger, working on his plane.  
“Didn’t know you were a mechanic, too.”  
Poe lifts his head to look at Finn.  
“I don’t trust anyone else to touch her.”  
Finn smiles. “You’d let me, right?”  
Poe averts his eyes and Finn laughs.  
“You wouldn’t let me fix your plane?”  
“You could try,” Poe says as he shuts the panel he was working on. “But she’s feisty, only certain people can handle her.”  
Finn laughs again. “I’ll take your word for it.” Poe throws his gloves aside and walks to Finn, gripping the lapels of the jacket to pull him in and kiss him. There weren't many people in the hanger this early in the morning, but Poe decided he’d still kiss Finn if the room was full. He gets a hand under Finn’s plain black tee, relishing in his warmth.  
Finn can’t help but smile into the kiss. He’d never been so ecstatic in his life. He knew they had so much to figure out, and they still had to find Rey, but Finn thought he might be getting that feeling Poe was talking about last night.  
“You just...know.” Poe had said. Finn finally knew what he meant by that.


End file.
